


first time

by angelatflightrisk



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart is trans, First Time, Khaji's adorable, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatflightrisk/pseuds/angelatflightrisk
Summary: In which quiet date night turns into an intense first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got some really monstrous writer's block, this was my attempt to fix it. (i think it worked? i guess i'll see when i go to work on reach! impulse, lmao)

It’s quiet. That’s nice. They don’t have to be talking, not really. Jaime likes it like this, Bart snuggled into his shoulder, maybe asleep, the movie he had been so adamant on watching playing as forgotten background noise as Jaime pets his hair. A soft breath, a little smile against Jaime’s neck tells him that no, Bart isn’t asleep.

“Hey Jaime?” His voice is soft, light. Gentle in a way that Bart isn’t, usually. Jaime turns his gaze over.

“Yeah?”

“We’ve been dating for a pretty long time, right?”

Jaime doesn’t really answer, but he has a feeling Bart wasn’t looking for a real answer. They’ve been dating for a pretty long time, and Bart knows it. A year. Bart’s sixteen, but he’s still small. Both Bart and Khaji Da insist that he’ll grow taller than Jaime eventually, but Jaime doubts it. Vehemently.

Bart rises from his position cuddled to Jaime’s side in favor of turning those pretty green eyes on Jaime, scanning his face, maybe looking for something. Jaime’s confused.

“What is it?” Jaime asks, his voice soft. Bart only offers a little hum in response, a small sound, as he reaches and brushes a strand of Jaime’s hair from his eyes.

“ _Amorcito_?”

“Do you think you’d ever want to have sex with me?”

And god, that’s so blunt. To say it threw Jaime for a small loop would be the understatement of the century. Jaime falters, blinks once, twice, and Bart’s fingers pull away from Jaime’s face, a small wince.

“Or not,” He says quickly, and Jaime panics, quick to kiss his cheek, to reassure him.

Of course Jaime’s thought of it before. They’ve been dating for a year, more, and Jaime had a crush on the pretty speedster for a good while before they were actually dating. Of course Jaime’s thought of it before. He’s thought of it more than he’d like to admit.

Masturbation isn’t just masturbation anymore. Now Jaime’s fantasies have a face, a body, freckles and pale skin and green eyes and curly auburn hair. A tiny tummy, lean and freckled and so thin Jaime can see his ribs when he breathes. Cute pink nipples on his small chest. His legs turned in and shaking, or spread and shaking, all of him shaking, he’s so turned on. Those green eyes glazed with pure desire, need, lust.

Jaime wants him so bad. Of course he’s thought of it before.

Touching himself and imagining Bart, on his back, fingers clutching at Jaime’s sheets, knees pulled to his own chest to expose his pussy. God. Jaime wants to know what that looks like. He wants to commit it to memory, all of it. How soft it is, how pink, how pretty, how undoubtedly itty-bitty. Everything about Bart is itty-bitty.

Jaime wants to know what it feels like to push his fingers inside. To play with those soft pink lips until his boyfriend is squirming, writhing, wet. To ghost over his clit and hear him gasp. To work his fingers inside, to find that little sweet spot and finger. Just to hear those little sounds. Jaime wants to know what he sounds like.

Being inside undoubtedly feels like heaven. Pure bliss. Ecstasy. Jaime can’t even imagine how unreal it would be. To listen to his boyfriend’s sounds, to touch him, to make him feel good, to feel that tight hot wetness wrapped around him.

Jesus.

“Jaime?”

“That– that was really blunt, _carino_. You know that was blunt.”

“I know,” Bart mumbles, twitching a little when Jaime kisses his cheek, still trying to make sure the speedster doesn’t get the wrong idea, bolt out of embarrassment.

Jaime sighs softly, closes his eyes. He can feel his cheeks getting red from the situation, “…Bart, do you want to have sex?”

“I mean–” Bart replies, squirming under Jaime’s hands, his fingers curling at his sides. He’s embarrassed, “–Yeah, I do. Um. I hope that’s okay. That I want that. But I do want it– Really really bad. I’d really love to have sex with you.”

“Sh, _sh_ , it’s okay,” Jaime tells him, pressing a kiss to Bart’s forehead before moving down to kiss him for real. Jaime feels him huff, feels his face flushing, the heat from his skin. It’s cute.

“It’s alright. I’ve thought about it, you know.”

“R-really?”

“Of course,” Jaime laughs softly, finding Bart’s hand and squeezing, “I’m a teenage boy with a sex drive who loves his boyfriend. His incredibly _attractive_ boyfriend.”

The laugh that earns him is the cutest thing Jaime has ever heard.

“I’ve thought about it too,” Bart is eager to tell him, all embarrassment gone, replaced with bright, excited green eyes and a vivid smile, “A lot. _So_ much. I think about it all the time.”

Jaime kisses him. Slow. Bart closes his eyes to return it. Jaime adds his tongue after a while and Bart shivers, tilts his head to accommodate the change. Licking kisses, slow and passionate. Intimate. It’s sending shivers down Bart’s spine, exciting things between his legs. His fingers curl in Jaime’s hair as he kisses him, his legs pressing together in a vague attempt to calm his rising arousal. Jaime evidently notices, if the shivering sigh is anything to go off of.

“I think about it all the time,” Bart repeats, “It would feel so good, wouldn’t it? We could be really romantic… Or really sexy… Or we could just do whatever feels right. Whatever happens it would be so good. Don’t you think?”

Jaime doesn’t answer him aside from catching him in that passionate kiss, his hands snaking down to Bart’s hips. Oh. That’s certainly exciting, isn’t it? It’s not doing anything to fix the steady arousal between Bart’s legs. The boy is practically vibrating with delight, with excitement as he returns his boyfriend’s licking kisses.

It’s between kisses, between whispery confessions and growing arousals and hushed conversations that the two come to the decision to whisk each other off to bed, both giggling like schoolgirls, stealing kisses, shedding clothes the second the door is closed.

“Jaime,” Bart whines between a feverish kiss, hot and heavy and borderline desperate. Jaime’s fingers have popped Bart’s button, pulled down his zipper, his hands now resting on Bart’s hips as he waits for permission to take his shorts from him.

“Baby,” He whispers, and Bart’s shivering at that husky shake in his voice, “ _Amorcito_. Can I? Please?”

“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t,” Bart informs him, his voice breathier, whinier than he intended.

Jaime’s as gentle as he can manage when he pulls Bart’s shorts away, letting Bart step out of them before he tosses them aside. His underwear comes off with the shorts, and Jaime’s left kissing his boyfriend, his boyfriend who’s naked aside from a shirt that’s too big for him. Jaime’s shirt.

Christ.

His bare hips are soft against Jaime’s hands. Jaime’s rubbing little gentle circles with his thumbs, in what might be an attempt to soothe his boyfriend if he’s scared. But it’s Bart– of course he isn’t scared. Not of anything, and certainly not of sex.

The boy is squirming, whining into his mouth, and finally Jaime breaks, one hand moving so his fingers can dip into that heat between his little lips.

“Jesus, you’re wet,” Jaime tells him.

“Who’s fault is that?”

Bart’s voice is wrecked. Jaime’s finger runs gently over his clit, just once, and the boy cries out, burying his face in Jaime’s neck. He’s shaking. If Jaime didn’t know any better, he’d say he was close already.

His thumb rubs a little circle into Bart’s clit, just once, and Jaime’s very surprised when Bart throws his head back and makes a pathetic sound, his freckly face burning red, and comes into Jaime’s hand.

“…Jesus,” Jaime says, stupidly, his own face heating up as he pulls his hand away. He starts to reach for his boyfriend before he stops, thinks, wipes his hand on his jeans. Then he pulls Bart close, cupping his face, peppering him with little kisses that make him sigh.

“I-I’m sorry,” Bart says, visibly embarrassed. It makes Jaime’s heart hurt.

“No, baby, it’s okay,” Jaime assures him, “It’s okay. Promise.”

“Speedster drawback,” Bart says softly, and Jaime probably should have considered that, “I come, um. Really really quick. Kind of embarrassingly quick. But– I also recharge super quick. Like, practically instantaneous.”

“Seriously?”

Bart nods, a cute little smile now sitting on his lips. Shy, almost– he’s still kind of embarrassed. Jaime can see arousal in his eyes, in the way his hips are shifting, and it brings a vicious blush to his face. He’s already ready again. Already. It’s been less than a minute?

“So,” Jaime says, his voice breaking in a way that makes Bart’s fingers curl in his hair. He can’t take his eyes away from the place between his boyfriend’s legs, literally dripping, wet slowly running down his legs, “You’re saying that I can make you come more than once in one time? And you can just keep going?”

“It’s super intense,” Bart tells him around a giggle, nodding, “But really really good. It would be so crash if you would actually fuck me. Like, with your dick and everything. ‘Cause I can come, like, three times before you finish. That would be kinda hot.”

Jaime can’t even breathe. That would be way more than kinda hot. That would be spectacular. Completely otherworldly.

“Jaime, you’re completely dressed,” Bart informs him, his voice still shaky with arousal, “And that’s a problem for a few reasons. It’s embarrassing being practically naked with you fully clothed. And you’ve got a crazy boner and it’s gotta hurt.”

Jaime looks down at himself, blushes. It does kind of hurt. His dick is straining against the tight confinements, his balls aching and tight. But it’s his turn to be embarrassed, especially with Bart being so blunt.

His boyfriend seems to understand the problem, then, and he chooses to fix it by being even more blunt. His shirt comes off, tossed aside, leaving him completely naked and leaving Jaime’s eyes drawn to those cute, pink nipples.

Bart kisses him, his hands sneaking down to Jaime’s zipper, and he whispers, “C’mon. It’s okay. Just strip, baby. I’ve got you.”

Jaime’s clothes come off. It’s in a blur of events, and Jaime’s head is spinning, it happens so fast. Bart’s on Jaime’s bed, on his back, holding his legs up, pulling them to his chest to expose his pussy. Jesus Christ, if it’s not the cutest thing Jaime’s ever seen. He’s dripping wet, wet running down. His pussy’s so small, the inner pink nearly red, poking out just a little bit through the plump lips. Jaime wants to know how tight that is.

“Jaime,” Bart whines, and Jaime is acutely aware that if he enters Bart now, he’ll come in an instant. Maybe Bart recharges fast, but Jaime does not. Blushing, trying to think of something, really wanting to touch Bart, Jaime opts to kneel at the edge of his bed, pull Bart forward by his thighs, with his forearms, making Bart squeal, his toes curling. And then Jaime buries his face between those pretty thighs, opens his mouth, and eats his boyfriend out.

Bart literally screams, he’s so surprised. Shocked. Helplessly excited. He can feel his thighs start shaking as Jaime’s mouth works in mindblowing ways. Tongue running over his clit, once, twice, setting up a pattern. Jaime licking him from his sensitive opening to his incredibly sensitive clit, slowly, before sucking on Bart’s clit steadily.

Bart can’t take it. His head is thrown back, his back arched, fingers gripping at the sheets as the all too incredible pleasure takes hold and he comes, a pathetic mix between a scream and a whine leaving his throat. Jaime doesn’t stop.

Bart’s oversensitive for all of three seconds, before Jaime’s kissing and licking and sucking goes back to being absolutely delightful.

“Jaime,” Bart whines, and his boyfriend’s hand sneaks up, a finger teasing at his entrance.

And Jaime’s busy thinking about how cute his boyfriend’s pleasured noises are, how precious, about how much he wants to hear more of them. How soft he is between his legs, soft and wet and warm and a lot of fun to lick. The two have been dating for a year, and like Jaime says, he’s thought about having sex with him a lot. He’s done a considerable amount of research, trying to compensate for his lack of experience. Buying toys so he can practice, watching videos, blushing through attempts at recreating techniques.

All of that has apparently, surprisingly, paid off. At least, if Bart’s reactions are anything to go off of. Jaime’s barely been at it for half a minute and Bart already came, hard, his legs shaking and his pussy flooding. Jaime’s quick to lick it up, thoroughly enjoying the taste, the softness, the way his thighs tremble as he holds them up by the under of Bart’s knees.

“Jaime,” Bart whines. Jaime’s veins flood with affection. He moves, one arm moving to hold Bart’s legs up by itself before his newly freed hand slides down his thigh, squeezes his ass lightly, playfully. Jaime’s mouth moves, to kiss just above his clit, and with Bart’s tight opening free and exposed Jaime’s fingers move to tease there.

It earns him a sharp gasp, and it’s more than rewarding. He doesn’t go any further than to tease at his entrance, circling his fingers, careful not to hurt him. Slowly, carefully, he works two of his fingers inside, working them in and out, trying to get his boyfriend’s body used to the intrusion. Bart doesn’t seem in any way uncomfortable, shamelessly whining, hips rocking into Jaime’s hand.

“Faster,” He whispers, and Jaime looks up at him. He’s flushing, those pretty green eyes half-closed, looking prettier and sexier and more aroused than anyone in any of the porn he’s been watching as research.

“Harder, Jaime,” Bart insists, “You’re not gonna break me, I’m not a baby. It’s okay, just– Jesus, Jaime, just fuck me.”

And any restraint Jaime may have had sort of snaps. He immediately pulls his face away from Bart’s pussy, earning him an whine of protest, trying to figure out where they could get their hands on lube and a condom now.

It’s more than a little surprising when two blue tendrils shoot from the scarab on his back. Bart jumps, sitting up straight.

“ _Khaji Da_ –!”

The scarab ignores him, quickly shooting into Jaime’s closet and returning with a box of condoms and and a bottle of lube. The tendrils quickly put themselves away, leaving only the helpful supplies.

[It was the next step] The scarab explains, and Jaime’s not any less bewildered, [It would have taken more time and energy for you to find and get it, and by then the moment might have passed. I was helping. You’re welcome.]

Jaime can’t help the smile tugging at his lips. Bart looks confused, a little frightened, so Jaime kisses the corner of his mouth.

“It’s okay, _carino_ ,” he feels his shoulders relax a little, feels his eyelashes flutter, “Khaji Da said he was, um. _Helping_. Because he didn’t trust me to get them without killing the mood, or something similar.”

That actually earns him a laugh from his boyfriend. He can feel Bart’s fingers dancing over his shoulders before they ghost over the device on his spine. It makes Jaime shiver and it elicits a small string of chirping from the scarab.

“Thanks, B,” Bart says through a smile, his face tucked into Jaime’s neck. Khaji Da doesn’t respond, but Jaime can feel him getting flustered.

It’s strange. The scarab has been becoming more… human-like. It’s been a long process, but he’s like his own person now. Less robotic. He understands things, developed a personality. He’s never said it, but he can tell the scarab’s taken a liking to him. And to Bart.

The scarab’s been developing his own kinds of emotions. Organic ones. It’s strange for both of them. He’ll get frustrated, upset. Jaime’ll calm him down. But he’s even gained a tendency to get excited, to feel a sort of joy. To get embarrassed, flustered, flattered in an awkward sort of way. It’s interesting. It’s strange, but Jaime can definitely call Khaji Da his friend at this point.

Khaji Da lets himself fade back out, in a kind of background noise to Jaime, doubtlessly to let them continue without the distraction. He does that. Jaime’s told him before that it’s his body too, that he’s allowed to pay attention or even to participate in certain things if he’d like to. Bart doesn’t seem to mind him being there, or even interacting with him. Bart’s proven on multiple occasions that he actually enjoys holding secondhand conversations with the bug. But even if Khaji’s a lot more organic now, he’s antisocial. With the exception of Jaime, he prefers not to talk to anyone. And even if he likes Bart, warming up is definitely a process.

Bart reaches for the lube, snaps the top, spreads some on his own fingers and starts touching himself, whining, his face still tucked into Jaime’s neck, and suddenly thoughts of the scarab are out the window, rapidly replaced with arousal, coming back hot, his previously calmed boner quickly returning. His breath hitches as he listens to Bart’s sounds, watches his movements, takes a condom from the box. Fuck foreplay, they’ve had plenty of it. He needs to be inside of him, and from what he can tell Bart needs it just as bad.

It’s fumbling with condoms, being very messy with the lube, Bart whining and shaking and making beautiful sounds as they’re both prepared and Jaime’s tip presses to his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Jaime asks him, breathlessly, his hips struggling not to rock into that tight, wet heat until he has permission. Bart nods quickly, kisses him feverishly. His legs are wrapped around Jaime’s waist, and he digs his heels into the small of Jaime’s back as encouragement for him to start.

That’s all Jaime needs. His breath comes out in a pathetic moan as he pushes in, that tightness encompassing him, overwhelming and almost enough to make him come on the spot. Bart cries out, his back arches, and when Jaime’s halfway in he comes around his dick, a flood of wetness and a sudden tightening. It makes Jaime slip in all the way, his tip coming to rest fully inside, the whole thing indescribably tight.

“Just a second–” Bart practically sobs, nails digging into Jaime’s back. Jaime lets his hips still, holds his trembling boyfriend close, lets him come down from the orgasm. It’s less than three seconds later that Bart’s hips are rocking into Jaime’s again, needy. Desperate. Jaime only falters for a second before he’s mirroring the motion and Bart’s hips still in favor of letting his boyfriend fuck him, those gorgeous sounds leaving his lips.

Jaime doesn’t mention it, but he can feel the scarab’s interest rising up in the back of his mind. That’s completely okay– if he’s anchored to Jaime, he has a right to be curious about what he observes. And he has a right to observe.

Khaji Da doesn’t say anything, so Jaime lets him be. He’s a little preoccupied anyway.

“Jaime!” Bart screams, outright screams, throws his head back and _screams_. It’s encouraging, it’s beautiful, and it inspires Jaime’s hands to hold the backs of Bart’s knees up and drape them on his own shoulders for a better angle. He’s fucking into that tight heat, and Bart is shaking, sweating, clawing his back, sobbing Jaime’s name between telling him in broken moans how good it feels.

[Yes.] It’s all Khaji says, and his emotions quickly close off to Jaime. He does that when he doesn’t want Jaime to know what he’s feeling– When he’s upset, when he’s embarrassed, when he’s scared. And he’ll do it when Jaime asks him too, when Jaime doesn’t want Khaji to know what he’s feeling.

Bart’s screaming again when Jaime starts touching his clit, his back arching, and Jaime can feel himself getting closer, closer, closer.

[ _Yes_.]

“I love you,” Jaime tells Bart, his voice breaking in the middle. He’s so close.

“I-I love you more,” Bart tells him, pulling him into a feverish kiss, face split into a smile. Jaime comes hard, and Bart follows quickly after. Khaji Da doesn’t say anything else, but Jaime can take a guess as to what he’s thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, what you want to see, request stuff, draw me things, WHATEVER JUST TALK TO ME my tumblr is
> 
> https://crashtacular.tumblr.com/


End file.
